


will you love me when i'm not so pretty?

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [26]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Eggsy's showing signs of ageing and he's not thrilled about it
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	will you love me when i'm not so pretty?

“Look at this.” Eggsy practically had he face pressed to the mirror as he pored over his hair strand by strand. “Look how grey I’m getting.”

“So?”

“I’m gonna look ancient. Look at my parting, I look like a skunk.”

Merlin pressed up against his back and kissed at his neck. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m not. Look properly, and look at all these wrinkles.” He smoothed our the lines in his forehead and moved his mouth around to highlight his laughter lines.

“Yeah, well look at these crow’s feet. And do you think I’m bald because I like the style?”

“You’re 54, you should have wrinkles. Maybe this is my body telling me I’m too old to be running around after a three-year-old.”

“You’re getting older, we all are.” Merlin kissed at his neck again. “And you’re just as beautiful as you always were.”

“But I don’t wanna be an old man.” Eggsy pouted but rested back against his husband.

“You’re decades away from that. And if you refuse to get any older, it’s going to start looking very suspicious when Leo does.” Eggsy snickered a little and then let out a little groan as he caught sight of the lines in the mirror. “Is this just about the grey hairs?”

“No, it’s about the wrinkles too. Weren’t you listening?”

“I mean is this just about you looking older? Or does this have something to do with the adoption being finalised any day? Are you having doubts?”

Eggsy turned in his arms. “No, love. Not at all.”

“You say about being too old to run around after him and maybe we are - at least maybe I am - and maybe it will be tricky at times. I mean, I’ll be a pensioner before he’s an adult but even if it is, it will be worth it.”

“I know it will. I was just joking, I swear. I can’t wait for him to be ours properly.” A grin spread across his face. “If Leo was younger and it wouldn’t mean having kids younger than our grandkids, I’d have a hundred babies with you. We might have to cut it down to like ten.”

Merlin pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Let’s see how we get on with two.”

Eggsy looped his arms around Merlin’s neck. “Will you still love me when I’m all old and shrivelled?”

“I will always love you.”

“Will you still fancy me?”

“I will always fancy you. The more pressing question is whether you will when I am.”

“Course I will. Love of my life and a relentless hottie? Good luck getting me to give that up.”


End file.
